Problem: How many significant figures does $0.054262$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{54262}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{54262}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 5.